


Protect the Future

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, future timeline, you could say Lucy had a hand in the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: They were so close, and Lucy could feel the heavy weight of magic. However, it seemed the light was fading.





	Protect the Future

Ash clogged the air like morbid sakura pedals, not at all like the ones from a happy festival so far from memory. Fires burned all around, the thunderous echoes of wings shaking the world.

Smoke plumed up into the sanguine sky. The clouds concealed the sun and the stars, leaving only a dark red reminder of the hell that began seven years ago.

“Hurry up!” A voice called over the carnage and destruction. Dodging fallen buildings and debris, two humans scurried through the dark, all eyes on the glowing light of a gate. The gate that would save the future.

“It won’t stay open much longer! We have to go!” The woman yelled, her blonde hair flowing and shimmering despite the dark despair surrounding her. Her skin was peppered with bruises and scars, a testimony from cruel fate.

Behind her, an equally battered man followed. His clothing was tattered and burned, but his eyes burned brighter than any fire. Pink hair was matted and pasted to his forehead, his head swiveling around before facing the blonde. “Aye! Keep going, Lucy!”

Explosions rocked the ground, but neither of the wizards staggered. Both pairs of eyes set on the giant gate of magic and metal. Lucy listened to the labored breathing of her partner, knowing he was almost to his limit.

Fighting dragons in an effort to reach the Eclipse Gate on time took a lot out of one human. She wasn’t of much use, since her spirits were tasked with the job of opening the gate by the time the team arrived.

They were so close, and Lucy could feel the heavy weight of magic. However, it seemed the light was fading. Horror and panic slammed her senses like a dragon’s talon slash. The gate that held the future, their only hope to save their friends, was closing.

“Natsu, the gate is closing-Hurry!” She cried, pushing more energy through her legs and willing her body to move like wind itself. Grunts of effort sounded behind her, and Lucy knew Natsu was doing exactly what she was doing.

They couldn’t afford to fail.

Luck was not on their side. It happened quickly, so quick that Lucy barely registered the feeling of doom. From behind them, erupting out of the ground like a demonic messenger, came a dragon with rows of fangs and rocky scales.

Its beady eyes locked on them, gleaming in crazed blood lust. With one mighty roar, it clawed after them, gaining ground faster than they were leaving behind.

They were so close to the gate. Lucy kept snapping her attention from the gate to the dragon as she kept running.

Natsu, too, kept dividing his attention. His eyes drifted from the beast, to the gate, then to Lucy, his face grim but desperate. Lucy didn’t know what he was thinking, but she was damn sure it wasn’t good.

When his eyes hardened and fixed on hers, Lucy felt her heart bottom out. There was so much to be said, and he was doing it with just one glance.

Then, his hair shadowed over his eyes, and he spurred into a sprint to reach her.

“N-” Lucy began as his warm hands reached her back. After a second, he shoved her forward with the most harshest of pushes.

Gasping for air, her feet clumsily stomped the ground as she attempted not to fall. She staggered right past the gate doors, her body numb to exhaustion now. Instead, pure terror and shock washed over her as she turned, her right hand reaching out.

Natsu charged the dragon, his hair and scarf flapping in the breeze as his voice bellowed, “Don’t be getting cocky, you bastard!”

Lucy screamed, her eyes burning from the tears as she reached farther, missing the approaching gate doors. Her pink Fairy Tail mark seemed vibrant as it matched with his hair.

It happened in a instant. Brown eyes watched as the dragon slapped Natsu away as if he were a bug, and then the gates snapped shut on her arm, locking her away from danger.

“Natsuuuu-!!” She screamed, her voice raw as it echoed through the white light. She felt no pain from her severed limb. She felt nothing at all.

“Lucy, protect the future.” A voice echoed before fading into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to these links for the inspiration:  
> yaushie's art  
> yaushie's blog


End file.
